


Ordinary

by SilverMyfanwy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Australia, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Sheep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: Steve had not expected to end his night making out with the farmer who owned the land next to his.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings for mild drinking.
> 
> Basically, they're Australian, and farmers, because I wanted to.  
> Come say hi on Tumblr! I'm silvermyfanwy

“Oi Rogers!”

Steve heard the jeep pulling up and looked up to see Natasha getting out of her car. She walked over to him. “Hey.”

“How are you?”

Steve nodded to the sheep in the field in front of them. “They’re good so I’m good. You?”

“That depends on whether or not you’ve remembered what you’re doing tonight.” She put her hands in her pockets and arched an eyebrow at him. She paused. “Have you?”

Steve nodded. “I’ve remembered.”

Natasha smiled smugly.

Steve groaned. “Don’t give me that look, it’s not a date!”

“Why not?”

“Because my land borders his, we’re buddies hanging out for a drink and oh yeah, minor thing here, he’s _straight_.” Steve listed.

Natasha pouted. “Spoilsport. What are you wearing?”

“Clean jeans and a shirt.” Steve said flatly.

“Eyeliner?” Natasha asked hopefully.

Steve snorted. “You must be mad. Eyeliner’s for the city, not here. It’d be an unwise thing to do.” He paused. “And you took the last of mine anyway.”

“I don’t regret it.”

“Hey, thanks for doing this.” Steve said. “I really appreciate it.”

“No problem. You need a social life.”

“I do have a social life!” Steve defended. “You just don’t consider it a social life.”

”The post office, the farmer’s market and volunteering with the Scouts do not count as a social life.” Natasha folded her arms. She glanced at her watch. “Right, you need to go and get changed or you’ll be late. Have fun.” she kissed him on the cheek.

Steve smiled. “I will.”

“You’d better.” Natasha warned. “And invite him around to yours in a couple of weeks or something. Don’t let this fizzle out. You need more friends.”

“Yes ma.”

Natasha raised her fist and Steve legged it to his truck before she could thump him.

-

Steve walked down the path to Bucky’s house with a crate of beer in hand. There was iv growing up the walls and a garden of overgrown flowers, broken up by a path fo cracked patio slabs.

Steve stopped outside the front door and hesitated.

He would be lying if e said he didn’t have a little bit of a crush on Bucky.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, which swung open to reveal a beaming Bucky looking highly attractive with is hair tired back, wearing a grey shirt over a tank top and a pair of jeans that should not have been that tight. “Hey!”

“Hey! How ya doing?”

“I’m good, you? Come in! Oh, and you’ve got beer!” Bucky gestured Steve into the house. “You can leave your shoes on. I’ll put the beer in the fridge unless you want to get started right away?”

Steve laughed. “Sure!”

Bucky smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, I’m a bit over excited. It’s been a while since anyone came round.”

Steve gave a wry smile. “It’s been a while since I’ve been anywhere, I get exactly how you feel. You got a bottle opener?”

Bucky opened a drawer in the kitchen and took the tops off two of the bottles. Steve took a moment to notice how clean and tidy his kitchen was and winced internally when he thought of the state of his own, where there was a pair of muddy boots on the table, a feed scoop in the sink and quite probably the local stray cats gathered on the windowsill expecting scraps. He took the bottle Bucky offered him and they chinked bottles. “Cheers.”

“Cheers and welcome to the area, even though you’ve been here, like, a year. I just realised I hadn’t actually said it. Yet.”

They chuckled and Steve followed Bucky into a living room with two sofas, a coffee table and a TV. They sat on different sofas, facing each other and started drinking.

“I’m guessing you’ve probably settled in now.” Bucky said.

“More mess. Got all the boxes unpacked now and in a couple of months I’ll have done a full year with sheep”

Bucky smiled. “How’s it been?”

“Winter ere is, uh, well, I’d put it nicely but I can’t. It’s bloody awful and you need to get something sorted with the sky.” Steve said flatly.

Bucky laughed. “Last winter was nothing. Just you wait; May arker says this year’s gonna be bad and she’s been right every year since ’78, or so I’m told. You move from somewhere warmer, then?”P

“Just outside Melbourne.”

Bucky gave a gasp of mock horror. “You’re a city kid?”

“Outside Melbourne.” Steve emphasised. “Not in it. I’m country all the way.”

“You grow up on a farm?”

“Nah. My mum was a nurse, but I got summer jobs on farms. You?”

“Everyone in my family farms.” Bucky grinned. “All mu life, sheep and cows. Then I went off to the military for a bit before coming back.”  
Steve raised his eyebrows. “Military”

Bucky nodded. “Did a few years here, then special forces her and in Russia.”

“I was not expecting that.” Steve stuck out his hand. “Captain Steve Rogers, 107th.”

“Sergeant James Barnes, Howling Commandoes.”

They shook hands and laughed.

“How the hell did two of us end up here?”

“I have absolutely no idea.” Bucky set his beer down. “I need another drink. You?”

“Please.”

The conversation flowed better than Steve could have hoped for and a couple of hours and quite a few drinks later, they found themselves sitting on the arm sofa and watching a rugby match. Everything was going swimmingly. They were laughing, chatting and Steve was having the best night he’d had in a very long time. Then Bucky asked the dreaded question. “You got a girlfriend?”

“No.” Steve hesitated. “No, I’m, uh, I’m more into blokes.” he looked down at his bottle.

“Me too.”

Steve looked up and made eye contact with Bucky, rugby game completely forgotten. He suddenly became very aware of how fast his heart was hammering in his chest, how long and graceful Bucky’s eyelashes were and how gorgeous his eyes looked in the light…

Steve swallowed.

Bucky set down his beer and kept eye contact with Steve, then leaned in and kissed him.

-

Natasha looked up from the newspaper she was reading on Steve’s dining table and smirked, eyeing the hickeys on his neck. “Have fun?”

“Shut up Romanoff.” He grumbled.

She merely smirked further and set the paper down. “When are you seeing him again?”

“He’s coming round tonight.” Steve poured himself a mug of coffee. “Thanks for sheepsitting”

“Anytime.” She stood up and grabbed her bag. “The sofa’s quite comfortable, please don’t have sex on it.”

“Natasha!” Steve lobbed and apple at her.

She quirked an eyebrow, grinning mischeviously. “Have I just ruined your plans for this evening?”

“Shut up. I’m making him dinner and then we’re going for a walk.”

“Oh.” Natasha sat back down, looking interested. “You like him.”

Steve blushed.

“I want to meet him. What’s his full name?”

Steve sighed, knowing full well from past experience that she would find out Bucky’s name even if he refused to tell her. “James Barnes.”

Natasha’s eyes lit up. “Ex-military?”

Steve groaned. “You know him, don’t you?”

She nodded, ecstatic, then got back to her feet. “We worked together in Russia. I approve, for both of you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I'm going to get to work on your pinterest wedding board. Use protection!”

She was out of the door before Steve could throw anything else at her.


End file.
